pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kobieta z pomarańczą II
thumb|RoseOkej, zdaję sobie sprawę, że trochę się z tym spóźniłem, ale jeśli czytaliście mój dopisek, wiecie, że trochę się tutaj działo. Jednak nic ponadto, policja zadzwoniła do nas dziś rano, żeby sprawdzić, co z nami i powiadomić, że nadal nie znaleźli rozwiązania. A historia mojej dziewczyny... Zacznę od opisania nas obojga. Ja urodziłem się w Bośni i przeprowadziłem się do sąsiedniego kraju na Bałkanach, gdzie dorastałem. Do Stanów przyjechałem sześć lat temu. Moja dziewczyna urodziła się w Indiach, mieszkała w Kenii do trzeciego roku życia, później przeprowadziła się do Kanady. Poznałem ją przed około rokiem, od tego czasu jesteśmy razem. Więc, moja dziewczyna, nazwijmy ją Lila, także kilkakrotnie spotkała Rose. Pierwszy raz, jak sobie przypomina, widziała ją w samolocie. Przez kilka lat pracowała jako stewardessa w Kanadyjskich Liniach Lotniczych. To był zwyczajny dzień, sześć lat temu, nie pamięta, dokąd lecieli. Lot trwał dwie godziny. Kiedy wszyscy usiedli i zapięli pasy, ona zaczęła podawać drinki. W obsługiwanej przez nią części siedziała Rose. Nie znała jej wtedy oczywiście. Powiedziała mi, że było w niej coś bardzo niepokojącego, ten uśmiech przyklejony do twarzy, blada skóra i ciągłe wpatrywanie się. Gdy zaproponowała jej napój i przekąski, nie odpowiedziała od razu, tylko rozciągnęła usta w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu. Potem przemówiła: - Mam coś dla ciebie – odezwała się głosem zupełnie niepasującym do kobiety w jej wieku. Pasował bardziej do nastolatki niż dorosłej osoby. Było w nim coś figlarnego, ale i przerażającego. Różne rzeczy zdarzają się w pracy stewardessy, więc zaskoczyło jej to zbytnio. Tak? Co to jest, proszę pani? Nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie, lafiryndo – odpowiedziała błyskawicznie. Naprawdę szybko. Nie zauważyłam, żeby jej usta się poruszyły, kiedy to mówiła. Potem zazgrzytała zębami, nadal z uśmiechem, nigdy go nie zdejmowała z twarzy. To było czerwone światło dla Lili. Kiedy pasażerowie stają się agresywni, pracownicy wiedzą, że muszą trzymać się na dystans. Dobrze, życzę miłego lotu. Mam coś dla ciebie – wyszeptała, wyjmując pomarańczę zza pleców. Nie poruszyła ani jednym mięśniem na twarzy. Głos wciąż jak u nastolatki. Jak u dwunastolatki, która dopiero zaczyna dojrzewać. Nie, dziękuję. - Lila uznała, że to jakaś wariatka i odeszła. Och, ale powinnaś. Pewnego dnia, zobaczysz, pewnego dnia. I to było to. Lila popatrzyła na nią z gniewem i poszła dalej. Kobieta więcej jej nie zaczepiała. Ale tylko podczas tego lotu. Lila po powrocie do domu nie myślała o tym zdarzeniu. Kiedy jej mama spytała, jak minął lot, Lila uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała: Dobrze, z wyjątkiem jednej szalonej paniusi. Jej mama chciała usłyszeć więcej i Lila dokładnie opisała, co się stało. Jeszcze zanim wymówiła słowo „pomarańcza”, jej mama rozpłakała się. Lila była w szoku. Zaczęła się kolejna opowieść. Więc, kiedy moja dziewczyna była dzieckiem i przebywała w Kenii, kilka razy obudziła rodziców głośnym płaczem. Gdy przychodzili sprawdzić, co się dzieje, w jej łóżeczku znajdowali pomarańczę. Ale dom był zawsze zamknięty. Drzwi, okna, nikt nie mógł po prostu wejść do środka. Doszło do tego, że jej rodzice przenieśli łóżeczko do swojego pokoju i zamontowali kamery. Rankiem w dzień trzecich urodzin Lili, po obudzeniu zobaczyli swoją córkę z pomarańczą na klatce piersiowej. To był dla nich horror. Wezwali policję, oni sprawdzili zapisy z kamer. Kamery nagrały kobietę, wchodzącą do domu przez drzwi wejściowe (które były dokładnie zamknięte), potem do pokoju. Położyła pomarańczę na Lili i stanęła. Stała przez godzinę. Tak po prostu, z przechyloną na lewo głową, wpatrzona w dziecko. W tym momencie opowiadania nie trzeba wyjaśniać, że Lila była kompletnie przerażona. Z jej mamą nie było lepiej. Kontynuując, jej rodzice nie wiedzieli, co robić. Policja nie mogła odnaleźć tajemniczej kobiety, a żadne środki ostrożność (chyba tylko ochroniarze 24/7, a na to nie było ich stać) nie dawały rezultatów. Część rodziny była już w Kanadzie, namawiali ich do dołączenia, a to wydarzenie było decydujące. Wyprowadzili się z kraju, zostawiwszy za sobą kreaturę i jej pomarańczę. To znaczy, aż do tego lotu. Lila nie była w stanie nic zrobić przez kilka dni po tej rozmowie. Jadła mało, z nikim nie rozmawiała. Po jakimś czasie poczuła się lepiej. Nic nie zapowiadało dalszego horroru, więc uwierzyła, że był to dziwaczny przypadek. Ruszyła naprzód. Nie widziała Rose latami. Miesiąc przed poznaniem mnie, spotkała ją jednak po raz kolejny. Lila odbywała wiele lotów nad Atlantykiem. Uwielbiała je. Długie podróże, niezłe pieniądze, zwiedzanie świata. Miała to wszystko. Miesiąc przed naszym poznaniem, wracała z Hong Kongu. Chyba leciała do Toronto (nie pamiętam dokładnie, ona teraz śpi, to było raczej Toronto). Załoga zatrzymała się w ładnym hotelu, każdy dostał własny pokój. Lila była na trzecim piętrze. W tamtym czasie lubiła wypić, tej nocy nieźle się upiła. Odpłynęła koło pierwszej w nocy. O czwartej ktoś zapukał do jej pokoju. Najpierw raz, potem drugi. To nie było głośne czy szybkie stukanie. Nie, puknięcia były ciche i powolne. A jednak jakoś się obudziła. Wytoczyła się z łóżka, myślała, że to inny członek załogi, równie pijany jak ona. Nie zastanawiając się długo, otworzyła drzwi, a tam stała ona. Lila powiedziała, że światła w jej pokoju były zgaszone, ale telewizor włączony. Odblask ekranu padał na twarz Rose. Oświetlał uśmiech i perłowo białe zęby, jasnoczerwoną szminkę, białą twarz, przekrzywioną głowę. Wiecie jak to jest, kiedy jesteście pijani i coś strasznego (wypadek, gliny) się wydarzy, a wy od razu trzeźwiejecie? Lila wydała bezradny jęk. Obie po prostu stały. Rose zaczęła kiwać się w przód i w tył. Za każdym odchyleniem w tył, spod sukienki wysuwały się czerwone buty. Zgrzytała zębami. A potem wyjęła pomarańczę. Cz... czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytała Lila. Rose dalej kiwała się z uśmiechem. Proszę, zostaw mnie w spokoju. Nic nie mam. Weź to. Weź to teraz. On też weźmie – powiedziała głosem nastolatki, jeszcze bardziej figlarnym tonem. Brzmiała jak uradowane dziecko. Nie wiem, czy włączył się jej instynkt obronny, ale Lila wzięła tę przeklętą pomarańczę i rzuciła nią w Rose z krzykiem: Wynoś się stąd i zabieraj to, wariatko! To był pierwszy raz, kiedy któreś z nas zobaczyło twarz Rose bez uśmiechu. Białe zęby skryły się za pełnymi, czerwonymi ustami. Głowa wróciła z lekkiego przechylenia do normalnej pozycji. Wkrótce zobaczę was oboje – powiedziała już głosem dorosłej osoby. Był nawet straszniejszy niż poprzedni. Lila sądzi, że to dlatego, że brzmiał prawdziwie. Jak zwyczajnej, świadomej osoby, która komuś grozi. W tamtym momencie Lila nie wiedziała jeszcze, kogo miała na myśli Rose, mówiąc „oboje”. Sądziła, że chodzi o nią i jej mamę. Wracamy do stanu obecnego. Jeśli czytaliście mój poprzedni wpis, wiecie, że Rose włamała się do naszego pokoju (logiczne założenie). Zrobiłem zdjęcia przed przyjazdem policji. Zaraz je wstawię. Niektóre rzeczy zostały przestawione. Jesteśmy wystraszeni, nie wiemy, co się stanie. Niedługo porozmawiam z mamą przez Skype'a, zobaczę, czy ona wie coś więcej. Lila pogada ze swoją mamą. Osobiście te odkrycia mnie zszokowały. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że coś takiego jest możliwe. Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli ktoś z was by to opisał, nie uwierzyłbym w ani jedno słowo. Nie mogę mieć pretensji, jeśli mi nie ufacie. Ale jeśli macie coś jakiś pomysł, zamieniam się w słuch. Zakładam, że to jakiś rodzaj kultu, sekty, ale jest jedna rzecz, która miesza mi w głowie. Chodzi o to, skąd Rose wiedziała o mnie i Lili, zanim się poznaliśmy. Wszystko poza tym umiem wytłumaczyć logicznie, ale to po prostu wydaje mi się jakimś super naturalnym zjawiskiem. Czy jakoś nas ze sobą zetknęli? Jak mieliby to zrobić? I co ważniejsze, po co ? Mają w tym jakiś zysk? Hej ludzie, obiecałem wam zdjęcia i uaktualnienia, no i oto są. Odpowiem też na kilka pytań. Po pierwsze, zapoznam was z najnowszymi wydarzeniami: Nie mieliśmy żadnego incydentu z Rose od ostatniego „włamania”. Policja zadzwoniła do nas dziś rano, powiedzieli nam, żebyśmy byli ostrożni i zgłosili się, jeśli zdarzy się coś nowego. Rozmawiałem z mamą przez Skype'a i trochę się rozczarowałem. Powiedziała tylko, że Rose była normalną osobą. Nie pamięta, czy Rose pytała o mnie. Nigdy nie wydawało jej się, że Rose może być nienormalna. Rodzice są teraz naprawdę zmartwieni. Nie jestem pewien, czy posądzają mnie o chorobę psychiczną, ale martwią się o mnie. Lila nie skontaktowała się jeszcze ze swoją mamą (jej mama przebywa w Anglii). Dużo rozmawialiśmy. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że stoi za tym jakiś kult. Żadne z nas nie jest zbyt wierzące. Ciężko wyjaśnić, skąd Rose wiedziała o nas zanim się poznaliśmy. Dostałem dużo prywatnych wiadomości z pytaniem, jak się poznaliśmy. To dobre pytanie i zapomniałem odpowiedzieć na nie wcześniej. No więc, ostatniego lata wybrałem się z kumplem do klubu. Zamykali go o pierwszej, potem wszyscy wychodzili wyluzowani. Staliśmy na zewnątrz, kiedy jakiś starszy facet podszedł do nas i zaczął się do mnie przystawiać (tak jak homoseksualista). Daleko mi do bycia homofobem, ale ten gość był natrętny. Wtem usłyszałem głos Lili „Hej kochanie, co tam robisz?”. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem ją, siedziała z dwiema koleżankami na ławce. Zrozumiałem, że mówi do mnie. Jej spojrzenie powiedziało mi wszystko. Uratowała mnie. Powiedziałem „moja dziewczyna czeka” i poszedłem w jej stronę. On podążył za mną. Nie uwierzył, że jesteśmy razem, zadawał pytania. Między Lili i mną od razu zaiskrzyło. Zachowywaliśmy się tak autentycznie, że tamten facet w końcu odpuścił. Tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy pocałowałem Lili. Miała być w okolicy tylko przez dwa dni, ale obiecała, że wróci, żeby mnie zobaczyć. Spotkaliśmy się dwa tygodnie później. Od tego czasu jesteśmy razem. Zdaję się sprawę, że niektórzy mogą stwierdzić, że ten facet był częścią kultu i próbował zetknąć nas, ale nasz związek powstał jednak z naszej inicjatywy, więc wątpię w możliwość konspiracji. Lila jest teraz w złym stanie psychicznym. Boi się każdego szmeru. Nie wiem jak jej pomóc. Sam też się boję, ale staram się pokazywać swoją silną stronę. Niektórzy z was sugerowali, że moja opowieść jest nieprawdziwa. Powiem tylko: mam pełną świadomość tego, że to wszystko brzmi nieprawdopodobnie i to właśnie z tego powodu ją opisałem właśnie tu. Wielu z was wspomogło mnie radą i dobrymi słowami, dziękuję wam za to. Ci, którzy mi nie wierzą, możecie patrzeć na tę historię jak na trochę marnej pisaniny. Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że to będzie dobre, tylko prawdziwe. Jeżeli myślicie, że mój chrzest ma coś z tym wspólnego, znajdę czas, żeby go opisać. Chociaż muszę zaznaczyć, że jesteście strasznie niecierpliwi. Proszę, zrozumcie, że dużo się teraz dzieje. Dzięki. Parę uwag na temat zdjęć: Zrobiłem kilka fotek przed przyjazdem policji. A także po ich odjeździe (zostawili pomarańczę). Zauważyłem, że coś zostało napisane/ wyryte na skórce. Zrobiłem zdjęcie. Dolny napis zdołałem odszyfrować, to „OTVORI”, co znaczy „otwarte” w moim języku. Nie umiem odczytać górnego wyrazu. Nie wiem, co zrobić z pomarańczą. Wciąż ją mam. Niedługo będzie trzeba ją wyrzucić. Koniec gadania o niczym, tu macie zdjęcia. Jeżeli ktokolwiek umie to jakoś wyjaśnić, byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc. Zdjęcie z polaroidu jest na komisariacie, ale znajomy policjant powiedział mi, że jeśli się nie przyda, będę mógł je zabrać albo przynajmniej zrobić kopię. Na chwilę obecną to wszystko. KZB1.jpg|Schody wiodące do pokoju. KZB2.jpg|Zbliżenie na pomarańczę. KZB3.jpg|Widok na wejściu. KZB4.jpg|Jak napisałem, ktoś zmienił tapetę na moim laptopie na zdjęcie z dzieciństwa, którego tam nawet nie miałem. KZB5.jpg|Kolejne ujęcie. KZB6.jpg|Zauważcie skórkę. KZB7.jpg|Napis na skórce. ---- Autor: inaaace z reddita Tłumaczenie: Pan Cube Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie